When Itachi's Evil
by ita-chan8009
Summary: SUMMARY: HIDAN JUST REACHED LEGAL BORDEM WHEN LEADER PEIN :D CALLS A MEETING AND ITACHI GETS THE STRANGEST URGE TO SING! WILL LEADER EVER GET ORDER AND WILL KISAME EVER RECOVER? *GASP*


WHEN ITACHI'S EVIL

**SUMMARY: HIDAN JUST REACHED LEGAL BORDEM WHEN LEADER (PEIN :D) CALLS A MEETING AND ITACHI GETS THE STRANGEST URGE TO SING! WILL LEADER EVER GET ORDER AND WILL KISAME EVER RECOVER? *GASP***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ITACHI, OR THE LYRICS TO 'WHEN YOU'RE EVIL' BY VOLTAIRE**

**A/N: WRITER WAS DEPRIVED OF OXYGEN WHEN WRITING THIS, ENJOY!**

**FIRST FAN-FIC PLEASE NO FLAMES! :D**

_**WHEN ITACHI'S EVIL**_

_**BY: ITA-CHAN8009**_

Hidan sat at the kitchen table, head propped in hands. He stared at the windowless room, wishing he had someone to sacrafice.

_'Kakuzu, hurry up!' _he thought, angrily.

He heard the entercom_ click!_, then Leaders' voice fill the base.

_"Will everyone, please, report to the living room," click!_

Hidan sighe, standing. he trudged his way in...

_**EVERY SINGLE AKATSUKI MEMBER WAS IN THE LIVING ROOM.**_

_"WHAT THE FUCK, MONEY BITCH!" _Hidan screeched, leering at Kakuzu.

_"Shut up, religious fuck," _he replied, rolling his eyes.

"_Make me, asshole!"_

_"Hush," _Pein yelled, raising his hands.

"_Why'd you invite them leader?" _Itachi asked.

_" Shut the fuck up, Itachi, I'm tired of your shit!" _Leader cried.

Itachi raised his eyebrows and blinked.

_'What the hell is going on?' _he thought, taking a step back and pinching himself to make he wasn't sleeping. _'Nope, wide awake...Oh shit!'_

The akatsuki members stared at him angrily and itachi got the stangest notion to sing his favorite song.

Over in the corner Sasori started playing a really slow, somber tune on the violin. Hitting insanely high and ling notes.

The akatsuki looked at them both, like, '_WTF!'_

And Itachi sang...:

_**WHEN THE DEVIL IS TO BUSY**_

_**AND DEATH'S A BIT TOO MUCH**_

_**THEY CALL ON ME **_

_**BY NAME, YOU SEE**_

_**FOR MY SPECIAL TOUCH**_

_**TO THE GENTLEAMN I'M MISS FOURTUNE**_

_**TO THE LADIES I'M SIR PRISE**_

_**BUT CALL ME BY ANY NAME**_

_**ANY WAY IT'S ALL THE SAME**_

_ITACHI DANCED THE TANGO WITH KISAME, WHILE THE REST OF THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS DAMCED LESS AWESOMLY AROUND THEM_

_**I'M THE FLY IN YOUR SOUP**_

_**I'M THE PEBBLE IN YOUR SHOE**_

_**I'M THE PES BENEATH YOUR BED**_

_**I'M A BUMP ON EVERY HEAD**_

_**I'M THE PEEL ON WHICH YOU SLIP **_

_**I'M A PIN IN EVERY HIP**_

_**I'M THE THORN IN YOUR SIDE**_

_**MAKES YOU WRIGGLE AND WRITH**_

_KISAME DIPPED HIM SLOWY AND SENUOUSLY_

_**AND IT'S SO EASY**_

_**WHEN YOU'RE EVIL**_

_**THIS IS THE LIFE, YOU SEE**_

_**THE DEVIL TIPS HIS HAT TO ME**_

_**I DO IT ALL BECAUSE I'M EVIL**_

_**AND I DO IT ALL FOR FREE**_

_**YOUR TEARS ARE ALL THE PAY I'LL EVER NEED**_

_KISAME, SOMEHOW, GOT A ROSE BETWEEN HIS TEETH_

_**WHILE THERE'S CHILDREN TO MAKE SAD**_

_**WHILE THERE'S CANDY TO BE HAD**_

_**WHILE THERE'S POCKETS LEFT TO PICK**_

_**WHILE THERE'S GRANNIES LEFT TO TRIP**_

_**DOWN THE STAIRS **_

_**I'LL BE THERE**_

_**I'LL BE WAITING 'ROUND THE CORNER**_

_**IT'S A GAME**_

_**I'M GLAD I'M IN IT**_

_**'CAUSE THERE'S ONE BORN EVERY MINUTE**_

_**AND IT'S SO EASY**_

_**WHEN YOU'RE EVIL**_

_**THIS IS THE LIFE, YOU SEE**_

_**THE DEVIL TIPS HIS HAT TO ME**_

_**I DO IT ALL BECAUSE I'M EVIL**_

_**AND I DO IT ALL FOR FREE**_

_**YOUR TEARS ARE ALL THE PAY I'LL EVER NEED**_

_**I PLEDGE MY ALLEGIENCE TO**_

_**ALL THINGS DARK**_

_**AND I PROMISE**_

_**ON MY DAMNED SOUL**_

_**TO DO **_

_**AS I AM TOLD, LORD BEELZEBUB**_

_**HAS NEVER SEEN**_

_**A SOLDIER QUITE LIKE ME**_

_**NOT ONLY DOES HIS JOB BUT DOES IT HAPPILY**_

_**I'M THE FEAR THAT KEEPS YOU AWAKE**_

_**I'M THE SHADOWS ON THE WALL**_

_**I'M THE MOSTERS THEY BECOME**_

_**I'M THE NIGHTMARE IN YOUR SKULL**_

_**I'M A DAGGER IN YOUR BACK**_

_**AN EXTRA TURN UPON THE RACK**_

_**I'M THE QUIVERING OF YOUR HEART**_

_**A STABBING PAIN, A SUDDEN START**_

_**AND IT'S SO EASY**_

_**WHEN YOU'RE EVIL**_

_**THIS IS THE LIFE, YOUSEE**_

_**THE DEVIL TIPS HIS HAT TO ME**_

_**I DO IT ALL BECAUSE I'M EVIL**_

_**AND I DO IT ALL FOR FREE**_

_**YOUR TEARS ARE ALL THE PAY I'LL EVER NEED**_

_**AND I DO IT ALL FOR FREE**_

_**YOUR TEARS ARE ALL THE PAY I'LL EVER NEED**_

_**AND I DO IT ALL FOR FREE**_

_**YOUR TEARS ARE ALL THE PAY I'LL EVER NEED**_

_ITACHI GOES TO THE CORNER AND GROWS MUSHROOMS_

_**IT GETS SO LONELY**_

_**BEING EVIL**_

_**WHAT I'D DO TO SEE A SMILE**_

_**EVEN FOR A LITTLE WHILE**_

_**AND NO ONE LOVES YOU**_

_**WHEN YOU'RE EVIL**_

_JUMPS UP OVERLY HAPPY_

_**I'M LYING THROUGH MY TEETH**_

_SLAPS HIDAN_

_**YOUR TEARS ARE ALL THE COMPANY I NEED!**_

_**KISS MY ASS!**_

Hidan shugs, "_shut up, fag"_

_**A/N: THE NEXY CHAPTERS INVOLVE CURSING, ROUDINESS, AND OUTRIGHT 'EEEEWWWWWW!'**_

_**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**_

_**R&R !**_


End file.
